And this too, shall not pass
by MrsSand
Summary: this is my first ff on here... It's TayuyaxSakon even though I don't like the couple much, but it was put in my head awesomely...!


And this too, shall not pass (Characters are copy right of Masashi Kishimoto)

(((Reference, Tayuya is in a different room then the other sound ninjas... ")))

"I thought she was a fighter." He said in disgust.

"Well, uh, she is, but they ganged up on her, at least I think so." He said while sitting up in the hospital bed. His blue hair hung lifelessly over his face.

"What do you know; she's all talk and no walk!" His twin hissed from the other bed.

"Calm down guys we shouldn't talk about her like that, After all she is in critical condition." The other boy in another bed said while shaking his orange hair. "She got what was coming to her Jirobou! Sakon you too! Don't feel bad for her! Just because she had a tree smashed on top of her." Ukon said.

"Shut it! All of you! I'm trying to heal her here! Sakon you're right, Tayuya did get ganged up on because of the different slashes on her, and some are knives and others are different weapons like needles." Kabuto said.

"Well I don't care she should die! I always wanted her to and now I hope she really does!" Ukon snapped.

"Ukon, be quite! You almost got killed to! So don't complain about her problems, when you should be worrying about your own!" Orochimaru hissed.

"FINE, I will!" Ukon grumbled, while lying back in the hospital bed.

"Huh? What? Where am I? Tayuya grunted. This makes no sense." She sighed and sat up. Immediately she felt pain stinging trough her body, every thing hurt. Just then someone entered the room.

"Oh, Tayuya, you're awake. How do you feel?"

"What do you think?! I feel horrible! Everything hurts! Why does it?! Tell me! Tell me now!" Tayuya screamed then stopped because of the pain that hunted her body since the fight back in the forest.

"Be a little more lady-like and I'll tell you, but first you have to do something for me. I need to know something."

"Okay, what the fuck do you want?"

"Where is Kimimaru? And lady-like." Orochimaru hissed.

"I have no idea, do you think I do or give a shit?!" Tayuya screamed.

"What did I just say Tayuya?"

"Be more lady-like." Tayuya grumbled and rolled her eyes.

"Exactly, now are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure now can you please tell me why I'm hurting so much." Tayuya grumbled again at the thought of her just saying please.

"The reason you are hurting so much is because you are on life support. Your lungs are almost crushed and your ribs are all broken, and the only reason you're living now is because of the chakra Kabuto lent to you."

"Uh, why did he? I thought he hated me?"

"Yes he does, but I told him to. So now you know why it hurts, and Tayuya, do not leave this room until I tell you to." Orochimaru said haughtily and walked out of the room.

"What the hell!? I have to stay in this hospital until he tells me to." Tayuya sighed and looked at the broken flute on the night stand. She was a flutist; Tayuya had nothing better in life but to play the flute. She was so good at it. The others in the house hated it, except Sakon, but he was different then the others. Even though he looked exactly like Ukon, he was so much different than him. He was the only one that understood her pain and emotions. He always had time for her; she was the only one that understood him to, this was only a friendship, but still, he was the only one that seemed to care about Tayuya.

"Hmm, I shouldn't have to listen to him, even if I have his mark I shouldn't listen to a sixty- year old man that has pale skin and freaky eyes!" Tayuya grumbled and tried to sit up, but Orochimaru's rule echoed in her head.

_'Do not leave this room until I tell you to.'_

"I'll show him who he's messing with." Tayuya growled.

Tayuya sat up and planted her feet to the ground, but stared in horror at her body. The scratches and indents on her body. The pain of the memories all flew back in her head and started to get at her eyes. Tears formed in the sound ninja's eyes and rolled down her cheeks. The hurt and suffering she went through, just to become the only elite Kunoichi of the sound village, and still, she couldn't stand up to a measly Chunnin and his over- bearing girlfriend. She was the weakest in her group and she knew it. She was a female ninja and her other comrades were male. Sakon, Ukon, Kidomaru, Jiroubo, and Kimimaru, they were and always would be better then her. She just acted rude because it was the only thing that would scare them.

_'Why? Why am I still alive? I never meant it to end up like this, not this way. Never this way! Why did I agree with Orochimaru and his thug village in the first place? I should've left this village, no one would care anyway! This is not what I wanted to happen! Not to me! I know I was meant to live for so much more!'_ Tayuya Thought angrily as more tears streamed down her frail face.

"Hey Tay are you okay? Sakon asked as he entered the room with crutches under his arms. Why are you crying?"

"Go away Sakon! Just go the fuck away!" Tayuya screamed.

"Hey now, you're not the kind of girl that cries because of anything. Sakon continued. You are strong and always will be. You are Tayuya, the strongest Kunoichi I have ever met." Sakon said and walked over to give Tayuya a hug.

"Yeah, Sakon maybe I am." Tayuya sighed and hugged him back.


End file.
